


A Series Of Unfortunate Fuck-Ups And Misunderstandings

by InANonCriminalWay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murphy is a Little Shit, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InANonCriminalWay/pseuds/InANonCriminalWay
Summary: “Look, man, people are kinky. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Miller says and Murphy just stares, not wanting to know what he’ll say next. “If you need to call Bellamy Daddy to get it up, no one’s gonna judge you.”He chokes on his coffee. “If I call Bellamywhat?”





	A Series Of Unfortunate Fuck-Ups And Misunderstandings

“Look, man, people are kinky. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Miller says and Murphy just stares, not wanting to know what he’ll say next. “If you need to call Bellamy Daddy to get it up, no one’s gonna judge you.”

He chokes on his coffee. “If I call Bellamy _what_?”

 

Look, it was just all a big misunderstanding.

How was he supposed to know his friends would actually communicate with each other? Bellamy and Octavia fell out for an entire week because she thought he was the one who’d broken Clarke’s heart and he’d thought she was mad at him for sleeping with Murphy. And before that, there was the time where three of them brought Monty the same birthday present. Murphy was proud not to be one of the three, but only because he’d been too broke to buy anything.

The point is: he’s in a friend group that does not typically communicate effectively with one another. He refuses to blame himself for not expecting it all to get overcomplicated and blow up in his face when it first began with Octavia.

And anyway, it’s all Bellamy’s fault.

 

_A few weeks ago_

_“Hey,” he murmurs, leaning into his boyfriend who wraps an arm around his shoulders. He looks out at the dance floor, feeling a lot less like dancing than he did a few minutes ago._

_“Hi,” Bellamy says, his breath tickling Murphy’s neck. He shivers. “You okay?”_

_“It’s nothing,” he mumbles, leaning further into Bell. He’s always so warm. “Just got hit on by the third older guy of the night. Offered to buy me everything I’ve ever wanted, and three yachts on top.”_

_Bellamy hums. Murphy knows it bothers him even if he doesn’t acknowledge it. “What if everything you want is three yachts?”_

_He laughs even though he still feels awkward. “I guess I’d just have a bunch of yachts. Why do guys think I want yachts anyway?”_

_“You’ve got the look of someone looking for a Sugar Daddy,” someone says behind them._

_Murphy spins round to see the bartender looking directly at him. He narrows his eyes as Bell turns as well. “Excuse me?”_

_The bartender shrugs. “A lot of young guys come in here looking for a Sugar Daddy. I don’t know what it is about this club, but you’ve got the look of them. I bet some of the guys who have hit on you have referred to themselves as Daddy.”_

_He’s right, but Murphy's not going to admit that. Bell chuckles behind him, “You can be a little bratty, Murph.”_

_“What are you saying, Bell?” he asks, turning his head so he can glare at Bellamy who just looks amused. “I_ do not _have the look of someone with a Daddy kink?”_

_“Well,” Bellamy drawls. Murphy huffs._

_“Fuck you,” he tells him, crossing his arms and pouting._

_“Later,” Bellamy murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to Murphy’s neck. He looks far too smug._

_“You want me to call you Daddy while you fuck me?” he asks, keeping his voice low. It comes out a little husky even though really, all he wants is for it to sound mocking._

_Bellamy pulls away, a slightly horrified look on his face. “Murphy,_ no _.”_

 

Okay, so his first reaction should not have been _Murphy, yes_ and maybe he shouldn’t have run with it, but it’s still Bellamy’s fault, not his.

And maybe he should have remembered to change Bell’s contact back so he didn’t have it saved as ‘Daddy’, but it’s not like he was expecting anyone to see it. And anyway, periodically sending Bell screenshots of his text with the contact name was a lot of fun.

Really, he shouldn’t have kept it like that for weeks, but he’s stubborn and he had no reason to expect Octavia to ask him to meet up to plan Bellamy’s birthday because it was a month and a half away.

 

_A week ago_  
_He’s at wit’s end when Bellamy calls. He hates planning. There’s a reason every major decision has been spontaneous or just a fuck up._

_Octavia is meticulous, which is not what he expects. She’s usually a carbon copy of him when it comes to planning, just a little less likely to piss everyone off. But apparently, when it comes to her big brother’s twenty-fifth birthday, everything has to be absolutely perfect and well-planned. He has no idea why she asked him and not someone useful like Clarke or Raven._

_Just because he’s dating Bellamy doesn’t mean he’ll be any good at any of this._

_“So I’m thinking we should skip on any catering beside asking Monty for help-” Octavia starts, but he cuts her off._

_“Because literally all of us are broke,” he says and she just huffs. She doesn’t argue though because they really are all broke. Half of them are in debt and half of them are just above living dollar to dollar._

_She opens her mouth to probably argue back, but his phone interrupts them, buzzing on the table. It lights up and Murphy immediately regrets his entire fucking life when he reads the word ‘Daddy’. He glances back up to Octavia who’s smirking at her with raised eyebrows._

_“Who’s saved as ‘Daddy’ in your phone, Murphy?” she asks, waggling her eyebrows._

_He doesn’t know what possesses him to look her in the eyes, pick the phone up and answer it with “Hey Bellamy”, but he does it. She chokes on air and he’s, admittedly, very smug._

 

He shouldn’t have been. It was a terrible idea.

But he really didn’t think she’d talk to their other friends about it. They don’t communicate. Half of their disagreements are them miscommunicating and the other half is just Miller wanting pineapple on pizza at their game nights.

Plus, he was not expecting them to actually take him seriously. He says a bunch of stupid shit all the time. Why is it now that they take him seriously?

 

_Three days ago_  
_He always phones Bell on his lunch break on a Monday because he’s not going to get through the day without hearing his boyfriend's voice. Working in retail was not what five-year-old Murphy wanted to do, and it’s not what twenty-two-year-old Murphy wants to do, but it pays the bills._

_Today has already been pretty shitty mostly due to the woman who whacked him with a roll of wrapping paper so he’s extra prickly by the time Bellamy answers. “Hey Murphy, you’re on speaker with Clarke and Raven so behave.”_

_He doesn’t even think before he replies, “Or what? You’ll spank me?”_

_Admittedly, that was not what he should have said. The silence on the other side of the line clearly shows that, but since when does Murphy ever do the right thing? His entire life is a series of fuck-ups._

_“I hate you,” Bellamy mumbles, finally breaking the silence._

_“No you don’t,” he asserts which elicits a laugh from Raven who seems to have recovered from his stupid, impulsive response._

_After a few seconds, he hears Bellamy sigh. “No I don’t,”_

 

And that’s how he got here, in this situation where Miller, who was not privy to either of the incidents, is staring at him with a very confused look on his face. Because Murphy says stupid fucking things.

“Daddy,” Miller repeats. He hates the way Miller says it like he actually thinks Murphy calls Bellamy Daddy. He’s not one to kink-shame others, but he just can’t imagine ever seriously calling him that. “Octavia said you have him saved in your contacts as that.”

“As a joke,” he says pointedly which just makes Miller look more confused. “Bell agreed with this bartender about how apparently I’m the kind of guy to go to gay bars to find Sugar Daddies so I saved his contact like that so I could send screenshots to make him uncomfortable.”

Miller stares at him for several seconds before he shrugs. “I mean, he’s not wrong.”

“Fuck you, Miller,” he says, glaring at him. “But I can promise you that I have _never_ called Bell Daddy during sex.”

“You sure?” Miller asks, an insufferable look on his face. Murphy huffs and throws the rest of his sandwich at him.

 

“So all of our friends think I call you Daddy when we fuck,” Murphy announces, collapsing on the sofa. He’s lucky he has such a caring boyfriend in that Bell rearranges them so his head is laying in his lap. “Oh, and I threw a sandwich at Miller.”

“Are those two related?” Bellamy asks, looking down at him with raised eyebrows.

“Fuck you,” he mumbles, reaching out to pull Bell’s hand to his head so he can run his hand through his hair.

“Are you going to call me Daddy while you do it?” Bellamy asks and Murphy just rolls his eyes. “How exactly did all our friends start thinking that you do this?”

He bites his lip. “So you know how I still have you saved as Daddy in my contacts. Yeah, Octavia saw it and apparently our friends actually talk now... And that time I asked if you were going to spank me probably didn’t help.”

“My sister thinks my boyfriend calls me Daddy when we fuck, that’s really not how I thought my life would go,” Bellamy murmurs, his hand still combing through Murphy’s hair.

“I never expected to throw a sandwich I bought with my hard-earned money at my friend because he thinks I call my boyfriend Daddy, that’s just how life goes,” he points out which elicits a small laugh from Bell.

“That’s true,” he says in a soft voice. His eyes catch the light which makes him that much more attractive. “I never expected to have a boyfriend who throws sandwiches at people.”

“Yeah, well, you’re stuck with me now,” he says, reaching out with one hand to grab Bell’s free hand, interlocking their fingers.

Bell smiles down at him. “I’m pretty okay with that.”


End file.
